narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Release (Dedmnwalkn88)
The Iwa Clan is known in the history books as one of the earliest clans to specialize in a particular type of Ninjutsu, being Earth Release. They developed many techniques that are now commonplace in the shinobi world, including Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones. The clan was believed to have lived primarily in what is now the Land of Earth, but many details of the clan have been lost to history. One particular fact about the Iwa now a victim of time would be the fact that the Iwa were one of the first clans to develop a Kekkei Genkai. The two sons of the clan’s head each were born with the unique ability to create crystals utilizing their chakra. Though each son had the same ability, they both developed their own methods of implementing it. The oldest son used his unique chakra to crystalize his environment, emphasizing versatility, while the youngest son crystalized the chakra itself, emphasizing strength. The older brother began referring to his ability as “Crystal Release” while the younger called it “Diamond Release.” As generations went by, the Iwa became divided between the two different subcategories of this new ability. It wasn’t long before conflict erupted between the two clan branches, the end result being the branch of the youngest son were exiled from their homeland. The defeated branch eventually settled in what is now the Land of Fire, though it wasn’t long till they were assimilated into other clans. Diamond Release, though in actuality the same Kekkei Genkai as Crystal Release, differs in the fact that the chakra itself is being crystalized, rather than the chakra being used to crystalize the environment. Though overall similar, Diamond Release does have pros and cons when compared to Crystal Release. The main advantage of Diamond Release is that the constructs it creates are significantly more durable than those created with Crystal Release. The diamonds are able to withstand even most Lightning Release based attacks and hold up better when damaged. The main drawback when compared to Crystal Release would be that the versatility of Diamond Release is sacrificed for this increased durability. The Kekkei Genkai, whether it is called Diamond Release or Crystal Release is one of the rarest abilities of the shinobi world. Though there are many ninja whom still carry the ancient genes of the Iwa within them, the ability is a recessive trait, meaning two individuals of strong Iwa lineage are required to create a child with the ability. In addition, a rare form of calcium deficiency is often associated with the Kekkei Genkai, often resulting in the infant’s death after only a few months. Many believe that this condition eventually led to the downfall of the Iwa clan, killing off many of the clan’s children and preventing the clan from thriving. The last pure blooded Iwa clan member was believed to have died out nearly two centuries before the First Shinobi World War, taking most of the knowledge of Crystal Release and Diamond Release with them. Some stories of Crystal Release, being the name of the ability under the dominant Iwa clan branch, have persisted over the years, but many speculate to whether or not there is truth to the legends. Diamond Release, the name of the ability under the exiled branch of the Iwa, nearly went extinct with its practitioners. Category:Iwa Clan Category:Diamond Style Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hado Iwa Category:Hādo Iwa Category:Diamond Release Category:Diamond Release (Dedmnwalkn88)